


Having Your Six

by K8BNimble



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8BNimble/pseuds/K8BNimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gibbs tells E.J. to leave Tony alone, he finds his Second in the office after hours in an odd situation.   Can Gibbs help Tony without helping himself?  Probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Your Six

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Having Your Six  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Rated: NC-17  
> Pairing: Gibbs/Tony, Tony/E.J. (mention)  
> Warnings: Toys, mention of het sex, male/male oral, anal  
> Spoilers: Set during Season 8 – “Two-Faced”  
> Synopsis: After Gibbs tells E.J. to leave Tony alone, he finds his Second in the office after hours in an odd situation. Can Gibbs help Tony without helping himself? Probably not.  
> Words: Approx 6,500  
> AN: This is my first, finished NCIS Gibbs/DiNozzo fic. All mistakes are mine. Wanted to get this finished and posted for BBTP (Bring Back the Porn).  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own NCIS and I don’t make any money on this. Just wanted to play with the boys.

** Title: ** Having Your Six

** Fandom: ** NCIS

** Rated: ** NC-17

** Pairing: ** Gibbs/Tony, Tony/E.J. (mention)

** Warnings: ** Toys, mention of het sex, male/male oral, anal

** Spoilers:  ** Set during Season 8 – “Two-Faced” 

** Synopsis: ** After Gibbs tells E.J. to leave Tony alone, he finds his Second in the office after hours in an odd situation. Can Gibbs help Tony without helping himself? Probably not. 

** Words: ** Approx 6,500

** AN:  ** This is my first, finished NCIS Gibbs/DiNozzo fic. All mistakes are mine. Wanted to get this finished and posted for BBTP (Bring Back the Porn). 

** Disclaimer ** : I don’t own NCIS and I don’t make any money on this. Just wanted to play with the boys.

 

 

** Having Your Six **

It was 3:00 in the morning and Gibbs had been unable to sleep. The conversation he had with Agent Barrett earlier that day kept running through his head. He didn’t want that woman messing with his Ton..team. 

Thinking of the devil himself, he was surprised to find the man at his desk obviously trying to find something. Gibbs had used the stairs so the tell-tale ding of the elevator hadn’t alerted Tony to his presence. The man was frantically going through drawers. Also he was clearly still wearing the clothes he had on yesterday but they were decidedly wet. He must have been caught in the rain on his way in. He wondered if Tony had even made it home. Gibbs hadn’t seen his car in the garage.

“Ah Ha!” Tony exclaimed, finding whatever it was he was looking for.

Gibbs snuck up quietly behind him. “DiNozzo, what are you doing here?” 

Tony jumped about three feet when he heard his boss’s voice behind him and the bottle in his hand went flying. 

“Boss!” Tony exclaimed – about half an octave higher than normal. The man looked frazzled. He noted Tony’s dress shirt was only half buttoned and there was no undershirt. The white wet cloth clearly showed his skin and the chill the man must have been feeling. Gibbs had to try very hard not to stare at the appealing sight of his taut nipples pressed against the cloth. Tony had frozen a moment and then scrambled to catch the bottle but Gibbs caught it first, grateful he could multi-task.

“Uh – I just need…” Tony reached out to grab the bottle from Gibbs. Gibbs held it away from him. Tony tried a few more times and Gibbs felt like he was participating in a playground game of keep away. He loved Tony’s hair when it was wet – how it spiked naturally without all of the stiff gel. As Gibbs looked at him closer he realized that whatever had happened, Tony had been undressed and then dressed quickly again. He caught a quick whiff of a sweet perfume on top of Tony’s scent. He swallowed and suppressed a surge of annoyance. 

He turned around and took a quick look at the bottle Tony seemed so desperate to get his hands on. _Strawberry Feels Forever_ \- an expensive lubricant based on the price tag. Gibbs turned back and raised an eyebrow at Tony who had turned several shades of red.

“Boss…I can explain…”

“Really?” Gibbs wasn’t sure to be amused at his Second’s embarrassment, irritated that he had kept sex paraphernalia at the office or jealous that it wasn’t for him. The anger threatened to swell again.

“I uh…well..I,” Tony shifted uncomfortably and began shifting his weight from side to side.

“I’m waiting,” Gibbs prompted and leaned against McGee’s desk in an attempt to look bored. Tony’s sex life was hard to seem bored about. The man switched from skirt to skirt and had acquired the nickname “Sex Machine” in his college years and had hinted at tastes more than vanilla over the years. Gibbs couldn’t deny wanting to have details even if it pressed a sore wound in his own psyche.

“This for Barrett? Not up to the task herself?” He knew it sounded snarky the moment it left his mouth.

“It’s not what it seems,” Tony added. He couldn’t seem to look Gibbs in the eyes. 

“Seems like you’re letting your affair with Barrett affect your work environment.”

“We’re not having an affair,” Tony whispered and looked at Gibbs for the first time. His green eyes softened and Gibbs could have lost himself in their vulnerability. Tony had the most expressive eyes when he allowed himself to show it. Gibbs also knew Tony could act really well – his eyes were the reason he was so good undercover. He really could make anyone believe anything when he wanted.

He didn’t believe Tony was playing him but he looked at Tony in disbelief at the blatantly false statement.

“I mean – we ended it.” Tony half-smiled as he explained softly.

“That so?” Gibbs asked. Maybe he had gotten through to her after all that afternoon when he had told her to end the affair with DiNozzo. Gibbs felt inexplicably pleased. “Doesn’t answer why you’re in the office at 3:00 am.”

“She – uh kicked me out,” Tony answered, still shifting his weight around and looking away. He was clearly uncomfortable.

“Why didn’t you go home?”

“She has my keys. Wouldn’t give them back. Had nowhere else to go. Thankfully Art was on guard duty tonight and let me in.” Art had been at NCIS longer than Tony and they were drinking buddies on occasion. Gibbs didn’t think anyone else would disregard procedures and let an agent without his proper identification in the yard. 

Understanding dawned on Gibbs. E.J. and Tony had fought. It wasn’t just a pleasant parting of the ways because that was the best decision for their careers. They had fought and E.J. was very unhappy about something Tony had done. He wondered if E.J. told Tony about their conversation and Tony had agreed with Gibbs and decided to end it. E.J. would have fought the decision not wanting Gibbs to have won another round. _‘And’_ , Gibbs admitted to himself, _‘who wouldn’t fight to keep someone like Tony in their life?’_

Gibbs stepped closer and squeezed Tony’s shoulder reassuringly. “Tony, why didn’t you call me,” Gibbs asked.

“Left my phone there, too. Actually – think I need to cancel that plan before she racks up charges.” He said half-jokingly looking up at Gibbs through long wet eyelashes.

“You think she’d be that unprofessional?”

Tony shifted again and bit his lip in a grimace. “Yeah – I kinda do,” he answered. 

Gibbs had the distinct sense he was missing something important. Tony stepped back and turned to his drawers to pull some clothes out. “Guess I’m glad she threw my clothes at me so at least I didn’t get arrested for public nudity. It’s the only time I wished someone had thrown shoes at my head,” Tony spat.

For the first time Gibbs realized Tony was barefoot. Agent Barrett had left another agent out in the rain, at night with no id, no keys, no phone, no money and no shoes. Tony could have been seriously injured. Gibbs would kill her – or at least get her suspended in the morning. Now he had to take care of his boy. 

“Tony – sit. Let me check your feet. When did you have your last tetanus shot?”

“They’re fine – I already checked. I’m good. I walked very carefully and it’s not that far.”

“Sit!”

“I, uh I can’t, boss. I just need to shower and change. Can I have – uh- ” Tony nodded at the bottle still in Gibbs’ hand.

Gibbs frowned. “What – you can’t be serious?” 

Tony sort of laughed – but Gibbs knew it was an embarrassed laugh. “It’s not for what you think,” Tony huffed.

“What else could it be for,” Gibbs asked uneasily.

“Oh – geez. This is…uh…well it’s embarrassing.”

“I’m sure it’s not the worst thing I’ve ever seen you do, DiNozzo.” Gibbs smiled gently to make sure Tony knew there wasn’t a reprimand in that statement.

Tony smiled and flushed again. “Well – uh something’s stuck.”

“Stuck? You mean in the elevator or in a drawer?” Gibbs had no idea where this was going.

“I wish,” Tony laughed. “No – in me.” Tony raised his eyebrow as if trying to convey meaning.

“What…are you injured…” and just as he said that he realized what Tony meant. Now Gibbs turned red.

“So you and E.J. were…”

“In the middle when the fight started.”

“But how did..”

Tony took a deep breath. “I like a little…uh…back door play,” he said quickly and looked away.

Gibbs blinked. “On you – not her, right?” He wasn’t even sure how he was asking questions like this.

“Uh – yeah. Sort of enhances the experience.”

“What does?” Gibbs said trying to imagine what Tony put up…no don’t imagine that – too distracting.

“Anal Beads,” he answered softly. “She wanted me to use them. I’m hoping you know what they are – ‘cause that would be hard to explain,” Tony chuckled even as he turned beat red in embarrassment.

Gibbs nodded to reassure Tony that he did not need to explain what they were. 

“It’s just – they’re a little uncomfortable now and the string sort of – well - slipped inside I guess while I walked. I need to get them out - hence the…you know.” Tony nodded at the bottle in Gibbs’ hands. “I guess the rain washed any semblance of lube away. I couldn’t find…,” he stopped, clearly unable to finish the sentence. 

Gibbs did the little neck shift he does as he tries to absorb and classify new information. The idea of that Tony had them in right now as they spoke sent a little shiver through him. It turned him on. Gibbs looked at the bottle. “Yeah – I think you’re going to need it _.” ‘I wish we needed it,’_ Gibbs thought to himself and then was appalled with himself that he was enjoying something when Tony was obviously uncomfortable. _‘I am going to a special hell,’_ he added to himself unable to keep the mental image of Tony spread out before him as he pushed and pulled anal beads in and out of his Second. 

He had to lean against the desk and cross his legs to hide the growing interest his libido was having in these images.

“Why is it even here, though?” he asked to distract himself more than anything.

“Ziva.” 

Gibbs had begun handing the bottle to Tony but stopped. “You and Ziva?” Gibbs asked, not liking that idea any more than E.J. and Tony. And if Ziva had hurt Tony, he would kill her.

“God no – that boat sailed long ago. She bought it as a joke. I just forgot about it until now.”

Gibbs released the bottle and Tony took it. He grabbed some clothes to head out when Gibbs suddenly had a wonderful and equally horrible thought and rushed up to him quickly.

“Tony – have you...done this before? Used things like this?” Gibbs asked, unsure what answer he wanted.

They stopped in front the elevator. 

“No. I mean I’ve done things like this before. Like I said – I sort of like it but it’s usually not with things that can get lost so easily.”

“So like uh – dildos or plugs,” Gibbs asked looking at the ceiling, unable to believe he asked the question. He felt Tony’s eyes studying him.

“Well…that’s- huh – I guess yes and I cannot believe I am having this conversation with you.”

Gibbs looked at him once he realized Tony wouldn’t run screaming.

“You shouldn’t this on your own, Tony. You might hurt yourself.”

“No one else is here, unless you’re offering,” Tony said questioningly, looking Gibbs in the eyes. Gibbs saw doubt and confusion there. “Or did you mean Art?” Tony asked with a chuckle.

Usually gazing into Tony’s eyes is a pleasure for Gibbs which is why he did it so often. He didn’t like the doubt he was currently seeing but Gibbs was feeling a thrill pulsing through his veins much more intense than usual. 

“Not Art,” Gibbs said in reply.

Tony smiled as if relieved. “Okay…so…you’ve done this before?” Tony asked.

“Yeah – Diane.”

“Ah,” Tony replied looking away.

“We’ll need a sturdy flat table – so The Vending Area, Interrogation or Autopsy are the best options.” Gibbs thought out loud trying to sound calmer than he felt. 

“Not autopsy,” Tony stated firmly and Gibbs knew why and agreed with him. Tony had almost been on that table too many times to count for Gibbs liking. That was not where he wanted to see him like this.

“Vending is too public in case anyone else comes in early,” Tony added thoughtfully.

“Interrogation it is,” Gibbs said just a little too brightly.

Tony smiled weakly. “Somehow – that seems weirdly appropriate.”  
  
\---  
  
  
Gibbs had sent ahead Tony while he went to the men’s room and thoroughly washed his hands. He then stopped by autopsy to grab the bottle of bourbon Ducky kept there along with some paper cups.

Tony was waiting for Gibbs by leaning against the mirror for Observation. Gibbs could see how tense he was. “I checked the room next door and made sure no one was around and everything was off. Sure wouldn’t want this to be accidentally recorded,” Tony smiled and ran a hand nervously through his wet hair.

Gibbs sat two paper cups down and filled them with the bourbon. “Drink up,” he said as he handed Tony a cup.

“I appreciate this whole seduction thing you've got going on here, but let me give you a tip: I'm a sure thing.” Tony quipped, sounding nervous. “Pretty Woman – 1990. Julia Roberts,” he clarified, identifying the quote.

Gibbs smiled. Trust Tony to find a movie reference even in this awkward moment. “I just need you to relax a bit, Tony.”

“Well – I’m in the NCIS Interrogation room about to have my boss put his hands up my ass. Relaxed is not what I’m feeling.” He swallowed the drink in one gulp and choked. “Ow – that burns.”

“Your friend.”

“What?”

“I’m your friend right now, not your boss,” Gibbs said. _‘I’d like to be more,’_ he thought.

“Oh – okay – can I have another drink?” 

Gibbs poured another three fingers for Tony. This time he just took a small sip and sat the cup down. 

“Bourbon in a Dixie cup – doesn’t get classier than that.”

“No one ever accused me of being overly formal, Tony.” Gibbs said.

No – probably not. So I - uh –guess pants off now.” Tony was clearly nervous. Gibbs got a better view of Tony’s dark nipples under the white dress shirt. They seemed even more peaked than before as if Tony was cold _‘or aroused,’_ he wished. Gibbs wanted to suck them into his mouth to warm them up. 

“That would be a good start,” Gibbs smiled and looked away to give Tony some privacy and himself some breathing space. Tony looked so damn edible he wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep himself from doing anything inappropriate. 

He heard the rustling of clothes being removed and nothing else. Not hearing Tony talk was unsettling. It was leaving him to his own imagination. He was becoming too aware of his own desires. He had suppressed for so long that in a situation fraught with unlikely fantasy fodder like this, he was apt to do something inexcusable.

“So should I just bend over?” Hearing Tony say that did not calm his nerves. He needed to brace himself.

Gibbs turned to see his Second had done just that and he was now facing a bare-assed DiNozzo. The man was lying face down on the Interrogation table facing towards him. His dress shirt draped temptingly over the top of Tony’s tailbone and curving just above the soft swell of his ass. Gibbs unconsciously licked his lips as he looked at those long legs.

He glanced up to see Tony’s green eyes staring at him curiously as he had lost himself admiring the young man’s body. Tony had twisted his neck to the side so he could see what was going on behind him.

Fuck.

“Well…I guess I should…” Gibbs stuttered feeling a little off balance getting caught staring at the man before him.

“Lube up?” Tony joked with a shy smile. 

“Yeah – right.” He turned and began pouring the oil on his hands. It smelled like strawberries as advertised.

“You didn’t bring gloves,” Tony asked watching him rub the oil into his hands.

“What?” Gibbs asked, trying to concentrate.”

“I thought that’s why you stopped at Autopsy – bourbon notwithstanding.”

“Oh –I forgot, I guess. I can go back…”

“No – it’s fine. If you don’t mind that is. I am clean.” Tony sounded as if he needed to reassure Gibbs that he wasn’t careless.

“I don’t doubt that,” Gibbs said and Tony nodded. “Okay then. I’m going to touch you now,” Gibbs said trying to focus on what needed to be done. He laid his left hand on Tony’s ass.

Tony laughed nervously. “You sound like my therapist.”

Gibbs paused. “What – why? Why would she touch you?” Gibbs concern radar was going off. Tony had a habit of withholding and if his therapist had done something inappropriate - _‘much like you want to’_ his subconscious added – he would kill her. 

“Oh - No! She didn’t touch me – not that way at least. It’s just after the whole Jeffery White thing, she was positive that he or they had sexually assaulted me or something and that I wouldn’t admit it. She thought that’s why I jumped if she touched me when I wasn’t expecting it.” 

“Did they?” Gibbs began squeezing the meaty muscle in Tony’s ass he had clenched in his hands. If they had well he would kill…oh yeah they were already dead. He then had a random thought that his kill list was becoming rather long and they all related to Tony. Tony’s father, Jeanne, E.J., Agent Slacks – er...Sachs…. 

“Hey – ow – that’s going to bruise!” Tony yelped. 

Gibbs let go. “Oh – sorry.” He smoothed over the skin as he listened without realizing how much like petting it was. He noticed his grip had left behind finger-shaped marks on the skin. Gibbs liked seeing his fingerprints on Tony’s skin.

“She was a touchy feely kind of therapist and it just wasn’t my thing. Just don’t like being touched by strangers. Never have.” He paused a moment, “It’s nice to know you have my six though boss. Guess that’s literally now.” 

Gibbs looked up to see Tony looking back at him with a smile.

“Always have, Tony,” Gibbs nodded. “This is going to be a bit cold.” He poured some lubricant down the crack and began spreading it with one finger over the hole. 

Tony tightened up as Gibbs began to press in.

“Tony, you need to relax.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one soaking wet in an air conditioned room about to…”. Tony stopped mid-sentence, propped himself up and grabbed the Dixie Cup and chugged the remaining contents down before lying back down on the table.

“Does it bother you that I’m doing this,” Gibbs asked as he paused.

Tony shook his head slightly and sighed. “I’m just embarrassed – you were right – as always. I just never pictured this happening like this,” he muttered.

Gibbs chuckled. “Oh – how did you picture this happening?” he said jokingly trying to get Tony to relax. He smoothed his hands along Tony’s sides and over his ass and down his thighs as if he was calming a nervous horse.

Tony turned his head again and looked at him curiously.

“Take a deep breath and try to relax,” Gibbs said.

“I’m trying.”

“Let’s get your shirt off. A wet shirt won’t help you relax in this air conditioning,” Gibbs said as he stood up and began to tug the shirt off of Tony’s back. Tony allowed him to lift his arm and slip one sleeve off and then the other. Gibbs threw the wet shirt over a chair in the corner.

He turned to see Tony still just bent over the table with his knees locked in place. Gibbs knew he wouldn’t relax enough in that position.

“Tony – get up on the table and kneel. Lean over so your head is resting on the table and hips are in the air. That might be easier.”

“Easier? For who?” Tony muttered but did as he was told. He folded his legs underneath him so he was curled up on himself. 

Gibbs could see the all his muscles tighten in its protective shell. He reached under Tony’s hips with one hand to lift him more while smoothing down his back with the other. “You probably should leave your head rest on the table, but raise your hips up more and widen your stance a bit.”

“Well, at least you didn’t say ‘spread your legs. This is humiliating enough,’” Tony said with a mocking tone that Gibbs knew Tony was masquerading a real pain. 

Gibbs watched him appreciatively. He thought it was one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen. “Humiliating? Why would you say that? I think you look… ” he asked before it occurred to him his very heterosexual Second probably did find this humiliating.

Tony just stared at him. “Look what?” Tony asked softly but he had tensed up.

“It’s just that…” Gibbs tried to figure out how to get out of this without embarrassing Tony or exposing himself. 

“Aren’t you disgusted by having to do this?” Tony asked quietly. “You’re being awfully nice about this.”

Gibbs could see the sorrow in Tony’s face at the assumption that Gibbs would hate doing this. Gibbs wondered if he would feel more pain knowing how much Gibbs wanted to do this.

“You really do need to relax,” Gibbs said trying to distract him. He rubbed his thumbs down along the hamstrings in a long slide to elongate the muscle now that they were raised. He then took both hands and slid down Tony’s calf and had to stop himself before he reached Tony’s feet. They may not have been cut, but Gibbs could see they were red and sore.

Tony was still staring at him and Gibbs knew they’d get nowhere if he didn’t reassure the man that he was neither disgusted nor disappointed. Gibbs felt like the next few moments would be a turning point one way or the other. _‘And I’m so good at handling emotional situations like this. Aw, hell – I’m a Marine; I can handle telling him the truth.’_ Even as he thought it, he realized Tony had a bigger effect on him than he thought – now he was thinking in movie quotes.

“For the record I am not disgusted. In fact – I am very much the opposite of disgusted,” Gibbs said quietly as he began to softly knead Tony’s thighs. They were firm and strong and the soft hair felt silken in Gibb’s fingers. Gibbs enjoyed the sensation deeply.

Gibbs expected Tony to tense up more at that admission but instead he actually felt Tony relax into his hands a bit. 

“Boss?”

“Does that surprise you?” Gibbs asked, continuing the impromptu massage along Tony’s hips and lower back and into the muscles in Tony’s ass.

Tony squeaked a “Yes” as Gibbs’ thumbs pressed into the firm flesh. Gibbs was pleasantly surprised himself at the straight forward answer.

“Is it a good or a bad surprise?” Gibbs worked on easing the muscles without looking at Tony’s face in order to give him some space. 

“Good,” Tony finally whispered in a breathy moan after a long few moments.

Gibbs smiled. “You are a very attractive man, Tony. This couldn’t ever be anything but good with you. As sorry as I am that you are in discomfort, I can say in this moment, you feel good in my hands.” Gibbs heartbeat was racing and he hoped Tony couldn’t hear it. He’d made his admission. Now to see if Tony understood.

“Boss – do you…do you want me…that way, I mean?” he asked hesitantly. Gibbs could feel Tony watching him so he looked directly into his eyes. 

“For far too long, Tony. Far too long.” Gibbs looked back to his the slow, smooth strokes turning from a relaxing massage to a more seductive one. He didn’t even realize he had done it but having Tony stretched out before him on the table was too much. He reached the bottle and poured more oil out and rubbed it into his hands. “But I would never do anything inappropriate. I hope it doesn’t make you too nervous.”

Tony laughed. “I think Vance would consider this whole thing inappropriate.” He seemed to relax a bit. 

“Good thing he isn’t here tonight then,” Gibbs chuckled as he continued with his slow massage and then slid a finger between the cheeks to start loosening him up. He poured more oil and felt Tony shiver a bit – but he didn’t think it was from the cold anymore. The slow massage seemed to be warming Tony up nicely.

Gibbs grinned as ne noted Tony subconsciously spreading his legs farther apart but he kept his focus on Tony’s face. Seeing the emotional shift from insecure and fearful to desire was the best thing Gibbs had ever seen. 

“Tony, do you trust me?”

“Yes,” he answered.

“Okay – good. I’m going to begin to stretch you now.”

Tony nodded and closed his eyes.

Gibbs was methodical and slow as he gently pushed one then two then more fingers inside Tony and stretched him. If he accidentally brushed against Tony’s prostate a few more times than necessary just to hear the low keening moan Tony emitted each time, he’d never admit it.

Tony began rocking back in to Gibb’s hands as he loosened and relaxed. Gibbs could see Tony was struggling not to reach down and start stroking himself. He almost reached up to stroke Tony’s cock himself. It was hard to not just let himself go. There was going to be a long cold shower tonight along with a hand job that wouldn’t last more than a couple of minutes now that he knew how gorgeous Tony was all over. His body had a sheen of sweat and his skin was flushed red now. His balls had swung freely as he thrust. Gibbs noted they were nicely shaped and covered with a fine coating of dark fuzz. He yearned to lean down and take them into his mouth. Even more, he wanted to capture the cock that would appear every now and then during the thrusts backwards. Tony was still young enough that his cock still raised somewhat upwards when hard and didn’t just stiffen and lengthen as his own did. He would have fantasy fodder for years.

Eventually he managed to have two fingers from both hands inside Tony and felt the string that had slipped inside. He half hoped he’d lose it again but knew that was unfair. He felt the anal beads bunched up. He was able to grasp it with his forefingers and then managed to shift it between the forefinger and middle finger of his right hand. He pulled the fingers of his left hand out.

“Tony, I have them. I’m going to slowly pull them out now. Just relax.”

“Right, boss,” Tony said, slightly slurred and looked back at Gibbs and licked his lips before half smiling. Gibbs was stunned by the sheer wantonness on Tony’s face. 

Gibbs pulled gently and felt the resistance as the first, and the largest of the beads, began to emerge. He used his left hand to gently open hole wider as his right hand pulled on the beads.

“Fuck…” Tony moaned and rocked back. Gibbs couldn’t decide what he wanted to watch more – Tony’s exquisite ass or his expressive face. The first one came out with a slight pop.

Gibbs took a firm hold on the string and methodically pulled the rest out. He dropped the beads and quickly wiped his hands off on his own shirt then turned back to Tony.

“That’s it, Tony. Attaboy.” He whispered without thinking as he stroked Tony’s hips and thighs.

Gibbs stood up and ran a hand up Tony’s back, feeling the firm flesh beneath him – hot, slick and delicious.

“Take a minute. I’ll wait outside.” The smell of strawberries and the Interrogation room would never have the same meaning for him but he knew it was time.

“Wait,” Tony said and rolled over onto his back. He lay sprawled out for a second to catch his breath. Then he rolled to onto his side facing Gibbs. Gibbs couldn’t help but take his fill of looking at Tony’s cock. It was sizable, perfectly shaped and almost purple with need. Gibbs knew instinctively why the ladies liked him. The man had to go 9 ½ - 10 inches – a full inch and half more than he himself did. Of course, he knew size wasn’t the only thing but he imagined Tony was as thoughtful in the bedroom as outside of it – and just as observant about people and what they really wanted.

“Draw me like one of your French girls,” Tony said with a leer.

Gibbs shook his head and looked quizzically at him. “What?” The non-sequitur brought him out of his reverie. He looked back at Tony’s face.

“Titanic - 1997 – Rose says it to Jack. He’s drawing her – she’s nude, he’s dressed. Before they – you know…” Tony waggled his eyebrows.

Now Tony was watching him with those same observant eyes. He smiled and rolled onto his back. He reached down to stroke himself. Gibbs unconsciously licked his lips.

“Do you still want me?” Tony whispered.

Gibbs couldn’t talk but he couldn’t stop himself from nodding.

Tony grinned and said, “Then have me,” as he held out his other hand for Gibbs. 

Gibbs knew Tony was his for the taking but he wanted to be sure it wasn’t just for the night and he wasn’t taking advantage. 

“Not tonight, Tony – as much as I want you right now – I want you for more than tonight. I don’t want you regretting you did this in a moment of vulnerability.”

“I wouldn’t regret it.” Tony took a deep breath. “I’ve also wanted this for too long,” he admitted, looking self-conscious.

“You wanted to have my hands in your ass in Interrogation trying to get a toy an ex-lover left inside you out?” Gibbs smiled.

“Well – not exactly what I imagined– but I can’t deny imagining you doing a thorough interrogation of me.” He grinned. Gibbs laughed before Tony continued, “Besides – I’m completely naked, stretched, and lubed with expensive stuff – seems a shame to waste Ziva’s gift and not get some enjoyment out of it. 

He paused but Gibbs didn’t move.

Tony sat up, rather gracefully Gibbs thought, and tugged at Gibbs’ shirt pulling the other man towards him. “And I sincerely hope it’s not just for tonight,” he whispered looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at him thoughtfully. “You never said what you and E.J. argued about.”

Tony smiled and pulled Gibbs closer. “I said the wrong name. Or rather – the right name but to the wrong person.” Gibbs waited as he felt Tony’s legs wrap around his waist and pull him closer. “I said your name.” Tony smiled.

Gibbs stared at him for a moment and then kissed Tony fiercely. The force of it knocked them both backwards onto the table, Gibbs on top of Tony. Tony laughed into the kiss but let Gibbs take control. 

Gibbs felt almost desperate to claim Tony so he was glad Tony could follow his lead. He had never imagined Tony thought of him this way.

He stopped kissing Tony for a moment and just grasped the side of Tony’s head with both hands and looked into his eyes begging to see the truth. “Just me – no more E.J. – no Ziva – no - what was her name – Monique? – just me, right?” Gibbs wondered if he sounded as needy as he felt. It felt ridiculous and freeing at the same time.

“Just you, Gibbs.” Tony paused. “Jethro? Leroy? Boss? Not sure what I should call you now.” Gibbs had never seen this particular Tony smile – but he wanted to see it a lot more. T was teasing, happy and relaxed.

“Not Leroy…” Gibbs stated firmly and smiled at him. 

“Oh – but you _do_ want me to call you ‘Boss’?”

“Sometimes – maybe...” Gibbs said as knelt up to pull his shirt off. Gibbs shifted both of them sideways so they lay long ways on the table. He spread Tony’s legs apart and pressed himself between them. 

“That’s okay. I think I kinda like it when you’re the boss.”

“I’m going to suck you off now Tony then we’re going home so I can have more of you.” He bent down and took the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth.

“I definitely like it when you’re the boss,” Tony moaned. 

Gibbs could feel Tony’s hand in his hair and he heard the breathy little moans Tony did every time he pressed his tongue against Tony’s slit and pressed a finger against his perineum. The man wouldn’t last much longer. Gibbs reached up for a little more lube without removing his mouth from Tony’s head and used his hands to stroke the length of the Tony’s cock as he continued licking the top. The taste of strawberry began mingling with the taste of Tony and Gibbs thought it couldn’t get any better.

Gibbs knew before Tony realized he was going to come. He felt those long, lean muscles tightened up just before he felt Tony’s hand trying to pull him off and slapped Tony’s hands away from his head. Damn – if he was going to let Tony’s not let him have this!

“Jesus – Boss – I’m com…ughhh,” Tony screamed. Gibbs took it all – almost disbelieving this had actually happened. He gently eased Tony out of his mouth and he sweetly kissed along the wet cock and Tony’s thighs and back up his chest until he reached Tony’s face. Tony’s eyes were closed and he was breathing hard but Gibbs caught his mouth and kissed him deeply. Tony let him explore and pulled Gibbs to him.

Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs. “I want you to fuck me,” he whispered.

“Well – then let’s hope this isn’t expired,” Gibbs said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and pulled out a familiar foil square. He threw the wallet to the side. He stood to take his pants off.

Tony propped himself up on his elbows to watch Gibbs. Gibbs hoped Tony found him as desirable as he found Tony. “Ah…the old condom in the wallet just in case. Were you a Boy Scout, Gibbs? Always prepared and all that?” Tony laughed.

“No. I can definitely say I am no Boy Scout. I’m a Marine, though. I’m always ready.” Gibbs rolled the condom on and looked at Tony watching him. Tony was eyeing him up and down and seemed decidedly pleased by what he saw. Gibbs felt a thrill go through him. He put more lube on the condom and grinned, “As you were,” he said to Tony softly.

Tony smiled broader and lay back down and spread his legs wider and lifted his hips.

Gibbs grabbed Tony’s hips and pulled him to the edge of the table. He wrapped Tony’s long legs around his waist and lined himself up. He slid in slowly and with seemingly little discomfort on Tony’s part. It felt amazing but he waited until Tony said, “Move already,” before he began thrusting.

As turned on as Gibbs had been, he knew, like Tony, he wouldn’t last long. He also didn’t want to linger. Under normal circumstances, Gibbs would want to push Tony and make it last for both of them, but not in the office, not when the chance of getting caught grew with every minute – although in a way it sort of excited him too. What would happen if they were caught?

“Fuck me hard, boss,” Tony said and Gibbs couldn’t resist. He kissed Tony as much as he could manage before the urge to thrust hard overtook him. He gripped Tony’s hips hard and knew he’d probably leave bruises. He’d be more gentle next time – but now he needed to claim Tony as his. To make sure Tony knew he belonged to him. And without doubt – he knew he meant that in both directions. He was Tony’s as much as Tony was his.

As expected – before long Gibbs came with a quiet grunt of Tony’s name. He was never a shouter. He tended to be quiet when he came. He collapsed into Tony’s arms and could feel Tony kissing his hair. He nuzzled into Tony’s neck wanting to stay there but they really needed to leave. 

“Let’s go home, Tony,” Gibbs whispered. “There’s so much more I want to do and we have a whole weekend to get started.” He gently pulled out and began to get dressed.

“Like what?” Tony asked breathlessly with a mischievous grin. “Is spanking involved? Or pink fuzzy handcuffs?”

Gibbs took Tony’s hand and pulled him up off the table to hold him close. He grinned, remembering the phone calls to ‘Spanky’ and the handcuffs Tony had in his drawer. He had wondered at the time if those were more than just a joke. Seems like there might be more there than just pranks. Gibbs looked forward to finding out.

“If you like,” he whispered into Tony’s ear.

“You’re the boss,” Tony quipped.

“For tonight,” Gibbs said, “I just want to sleep with you in my arms. Later, I want to make love to you for hours. I want to explore you and make some fantasies come true.” 

“Hmmn...sounds nice,” Tony half whispered, still slightly out of breath. “I hope we get to make some of mine come true, too?”

Gibbs stroked a thumb over Tony’s face gently and kissed him. “Maybe I’ll even let you be the boss…” Gibbs said and winked at him before he walked out the door.

“On your Six!!” Tony said hurriedly dressing to catch up.

\---

It was early – middle of the night really – but no one was expecting him anyways. As he walked in, he noticed several things out of place in the Bull Pen. Looked like someone had been tearing through Agent DiNozzo’s desk. No one else’s belongings seemed to be disturbed. He thought he’d look around to see if he could determine what was going on. He checked several areas but nothing else seemed to have been tampered with. As he walked down the hall though, he heard voices and some unusual noises in Interrogation. He thought he should check it out. He knew he could slip in on the Observation side to find out what was going on.

His eyes widened at the scene before him. The two men were kissing and Tony DiNozzo was completely naked. He wasn’t sure what he should do and didn’t even understand why he turned the audio on – but he had done it without thinking. He slipped headphones on just in case the sound carried. No need for anyone else to hear this.

He heard Gibbs say, “Not Leroy…” and quickly understood this was the first time this had happened.

He couldn’t look away. It was fascinating, it was hard to believe and yet – many things fell into place about the two men. It was also incredibly hot. He’d never gave much thought to two men having sex – but now that he saw it, he definitely saw the appeal of these two men having sex.

He reached into his own pants when he couldn’t stand it anymore. It had been awhile since he came that hard. 

He waited a good long time until after they left before he cleaned up and left himself, unsure of what, if anything, he would do with this knowledge.  
  


THE END

  
_ AN – So who was the mystery man? I will leave it up to you… McGee coming in for some weekend work? Vance checking up on things? Could Ducky or Jimmy have left something behind? Cade? Some other person who’s found a way in to NCIS over the weekend – like Jonas Cobb (this was during Port-to-Port) or had Stratton already started studying NCIS?  _


End file.
